Amelia Pond the second
by Annabell234
Summary: This is my first ever Fan Fic. This is about River Song and The 11th Doctor's daughter. I do not own Doctor Who. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Amelia!" I heard my Mom scream from down in the control room. She was not mad yet, so I figured I would read the rest of the chapter of _Jane Eyre_ I was reading. I only had a paragraph left in the chapter when I heard my Mom scream again.

''Amelia Pond! get down here this instant!" Now she was mad, I ran down to the control room (still reading the entire way).

"What did you need?" I asked finally looking up from my book.

"We are going to land in about ten minutes. Go put on that dress grandma got you for Christmas, and let your hair out of the pony said Mom steering the TARDIS.

"We are going to see Grandma?" I said slightly disappointed we were not going to do something cooler.

"Yes, now go get ready and we will find something you can shoot later." My Mom said sarcastically.

"Fine!" I said turning to run to my room. As soon as I was in my room I put on a strapless mint green knee length dress. I then reluctantly slipped my feet out of my well worn converse and into a pair of black ballet flats. As I was walking out of my room I slipped my supper curly red hair out of the hair tie, I had it in. I walked back down to the control room unable to believe that I was wearing a dress.

"You look very pretty" Dad said trying to get Mom to let him drive the TARDIS.

"Hey I know something to make you happy, Amelia. We are going to go visit Luke later." Mom said walking towards the door as my dad landed the TARDIS.

"Seriously?" I asked excited. Mom, and Dad exchanged a look, making me think they knew something they would not tell me. Luke Smith is the son of Sarah Jane smith, Sarah Jane use to travel with my Dad. She is one of the only people Dad has kept in contact with. Luke has been my only friend ever. Which yes I know is sad. A fifteen year old girl who has only one friend. But he was my best friend.

"Only if you behave at your grandparent's house. If not, no Luke's. And if you keep ALL rude comments to yourself you can even go on vacation, with Luke, and Sarah Jane." Mom said standing in front of the door, blocking my exit.

"Like an actual family vacation?" I asked excited about the fact, of a normal week. No monsters, or training. It sounded fantastic.  
>"Okay, lets go." Mom said turning and opening the door. Dad and I followed her out into a back yard with a large tree with a swing hanging from in at one side. I recognized the house immediately, but did not remember there ever being a tree there.<br>"Dad, are you sure you got the year right?"

"Yeah, I think so.." Dad said right then a couple in about there late 30's ran out of the house. I assumed they were my grandparents but did not know if I had ever seen them this young

"River, Doctor!" Grandma yelled coming to hug them both.

"Who is this?" grandma added gesturing to me. So she has no idea who I am. Unless you have experienced this, you have no idea how much it hurts. You know that they just do not know you yet, it is not there fault. But you have an instant broken heart. Feel as if you are losing that person.  
>"This is Anna, she has been traveling with us." Mom said lying seamlessly, a family trait.<p>

"Oh, it is nice to meet you Anna, I love your dress. How old are you?" my grandma asked, another punch to the heart.  
>"I am fifteen, wait what year is it?" I said trying to work in there age, so I know how far off we were.<br>"It is 2020" my grandma replied. Looking at me as if she should feel sorry for me. I was born in the year 2021, for them anyhow. A saddening pain shot threw me. Knowing they could not know who I was. This was going to be a hard afternoon to get threw.  
>"Aw. Well then I am not sure how old I am..." I said hoping someone will change the subject.<br>"How about some tea?" My grandma said then stared at my Dad again "Or Fish Fingers and Custard?" She added.

"Oh, yes please!" He said running into the house. Grandma, and grandpa turned and followed my dad into the house. Mom walked up beside me and put her arm around me.

"It will be fine honey. You are doing great, a few more hours and we can leave. Than you can go on your trip with Luke, and Sarah Jane." My Mom said giving my arm a reassuring squeeze than heading into the house. I followed her in.

Mom, Grandpa were sitting at the kitchen table. Grandma was gathering things for tea, and Dad was running around like crazy trying to find his Fish Fingers and Custards.

"Anna, would you like some tea?" Grandma said as I went and sat down next to my Mom.  
>"Yes please." I said as Grandma poured tea for everyone. We all sat and drank our tea, as Dad ate his Fish Fingers and Custard. I almost made it all the way threw tea before I had to speak again. But finally my grandma spoke up.<br>"So Anna, how long have you been traveling with the Doctor, and River?" She asked. I looked across the table at Mom and she gently kicked my leg 5 times. Telling me that was the number of months I should say.  
>"About five months, or so. It is a bit difficult to keep track though." I said seamlessly getting a slight nod of approval from Mom.<br>"Why so young?" Grandpa asked. I quickly thought of a way to answer there question and get them not to ask any further details.

"My parents aren't really in the picture." I said.  
>"Oh." Grandma replied just as I thought they would. For the rest of the visit I occasionally had to add, to a conversation but was never directly questioned. After the visit was over, Mom, Dad, and me walked back to the TARDIS. As soon as we took off Mom came and gave me a huge hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and let a few stray tears fall from my eyes.<p>

"It is okay honey. I understand what this feels like. It will be okay."

"Thanks Mom." I said letting go of her and going to sit by Dad.

"You okay sweetie?" Dad said feeling awful, about his mistake with the years.  
>"Yeah, I am fine." I said with a slightly forced smile.<p>

"Ready to go see Luke? Are you sure you can spend a whole week away from all of this?" Dad said jokingly.

"I don't know if I will be able. To survive a whole week with out Training, Aliens trying to kill us at all times. But I am willing to give it a shoot." I said with as much sarcasm as I could.  
>"Okay, I have you all packed. You have everything you need." Mom said pulling a suitcase out of the corridor. Right then the TARDIS landed.<br>"Okay, before we get out. Are you completely sure you got the year, month, week, I even want the hour right!" I said getting up from my seat. "I am positive. Though I am not sure I got the minutes and seconds right." He said joking as we walked out of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: First off, I'm so sorry about the wait. I know it's almost been a year. I have such low confidence about my writing that the lack of reviews just kind of made me back off and become scared again about people reading my writing, but recently I've decided I shouldn't care what people think. So I'm going to try this again. **

**Sadly I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p>After looking around for a brief moment to make sure I was with out a doubt at Luke's house I continued to the door. Before I could knock Ms. Sarah Jane and Luke opened the door, I stared for a moment waiting for them to address me (can never be to careful) I didn't have to wait long.<p>

"Hello!" Luke said throwing his arms around me.

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear that." I said returning the hug as my parents walked up behind me.

"What did you do?" Ms. Sarah Jane asked my Dad

"Had a bit of a time mix up with my parents today." Mom explained quickly

"I'm sorry, honey." Ms. Sarah Jane said addressing me. Also, yes I realize that is sad that no other explanation was needed. Maybe one day my Dad will learn to drive the TARDIS.

We stepped into the house and I ran to put my bag in the guest room, when I returned to the hallway my parents, Ms. Sarah Jane, and Luke were talking about something complex and impossible to understand. So I stood rather awkwardly hoping my parents would leave.

After about 10 minutes they stopped talking and said there goodbye's to Luke and Ms. Sarah Jane. Then turned to me.

"Okay, do you have your Sonic?" Dad asked

"Do you have your Vortex Manipulator?" Mom asked

"Yes, of course" I answered trying to get them out the door.

"Good, we will see you in a week. Love you." Dad said hugging me and walking heading to the front door.

"Listen to Sarah Jane, and put on lots of sun screen remember you are incapable of tanning!" Mom said as I continued to try to get them to leave.

"I know Mom, I'll be fine. I love you both." I said hugging Mom hoping she would get the message.

She did and headed to the door with Dad.

After we watch the TARDIS evaporate we headed deeper into the house.

Sarah Jane suggested we order pizza, and Luke decided he wanted to teach me some kind of card game.

And that's how we spent the rest of the evening, eating pizza, and playing cards. It was so normal, and I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was so short. I actually deleted all the stuff I had written, so I'm rewriting. I plan on updating again tomorrow. I just had to get over the fear of writing again. Please review! It means so much to me! Okay... bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to take a moment for the reviews I received... They really helped me upload this. I have the next few chapters written, and suddenly feel really stupid I included Luke into this story, write about what you know? Oh no way. So just be warned he will not be in character. Review please. **

**I don't own Doctor Who... **

At about two-thirty in the morning. Ms. Sarah woke me up.  
>"Good Morning, we need to leave in about half an hour." Ms. Sarah said shaking my shoulder gently.<br>"Okay, good morning." I said way more than half asleep.  
>"See you down stairs soon." Ms. Sarah said as she left my room. I then got up, quickly making my bed, and quickly put on Jeans, a super soft t-shirt, and some converse. I then let my hair down, and twisted the front back, securing it with a clip. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I then put all my stuff in my suit case zipping it back up and pulled it down the stairs behind me. When I go into the kitchen Ms. Sarah and Luke were both there. Ms. Sarah was pouring what looked like granola into three plastic bags.<br>"Breakfast on the go?" Ms. Sarah said holding up one of the bags. We all smiled. We then when out side and loaded my suitcase into the trunk of there car. There already was two suitcases there. I then slid into the back seat of the car placing my book bag onto the ground under my feet. Ms. Sarah handed me a bad of granola an sat in the drivers seat. Luke came and sat next to me and was also handed a bag of granola. We drove happily munching away at our granola for about a half hour.  
>"Where are we going by the way?" I asked uncertain if I was allowed to know.<br>"Well right now, we are going to the London airport" Ms. Sarah joked. So I guess I can't know.  
>"And from the airport we are going to where?" I asked trying to get any information I could.<br>"America." Luke added. Wow they are hard to get information out of!  
>"Where in America?" I asked<br>"A state." Luke replied.  
>"Which state?" I asked<br>"An American one." Luke replied  
>"Which American state?" I asked<br>"One which may or may not be in the Continental US but is included in the 50 states."  
>"Okay I give up!" I said with a slight laugh<p>

"Good" Luke said as we arrived at the airport. We went threw all those fun security things, which by the way is hard to get a sonic screwdriver through, though Ms. Sarah's Sonic Lipstick made it threw no problem though. Eventually my Sonic Screwdriver got threw, with a little help from my physic paper, Dad would be proud.  
>"Was that physic paper?" Ms. Sarah asked once we got threw security.<br>"Yeah, Dad gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday." I said going down the as aisles of the plane.  
>"Your Dad gave you a paper, to lie to people when you were fourteen?" Luke asked as we all sat down in our seats and put our seat belts on.<br>"And my Mom taught me to shoot a gun, with perfect accuracy when I was seven. You have to remember we're not normal." I said in a whisper.  
>"Is there anyone 'normal' anymore?" Ms. Sarah asked<br>"That is an excellent point!" A familiar voice said coming from behind us.  
>"Captain Jack! What are you doing here?" I asked more than slightly annoyed<br>"Ah, young Amelia. You don't sound happy to see me." Jack said irritating me as usual.  
>"Is this a friend of yours Amelia?" Ms. Sarah asked me<br>"I would not call him that but I guess you can." I said annoyed  
>"Did Dad send you?" I asked<br>"No why would he do that? Is he not with you?"  
>"No, I am trying to enjoy a normal week" I said putting emphasis on normal as I could<br>"Amelia, you, a normal week?" Captain Jack asked  
>"I am trying something new." I said simply "Why are you on a plane anyhow?" I added<br>"Like you said, trying something new."  
>"It is broken isn't it?" I asked knowing he would never take a plane unless his beloved vortex manipulator was broken<br>"Yeah, I was actually trying to find your Dad so he could fix it." He said  
>"Yeah, right. Why did he send you?" I said not believing Captain Jack would ever take a plane.<br>"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He said I could tell he was supressing a laugh.  
>"You are an awful liar!"<br>"Yeah well, he just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said trying to defend Dad.

"I am fine! Now leave!" I said annoyed

"Okay, but my Vortex Manipulator really is broken."  
>"Give it here." I said with a sigh<br>"Thank you." Jack said handing over his Vortex Manipulator. I took it from him, and quickly used my Sonic Screwdriver to fix the loose wiring in the core of the Manipulator. I then handed it back to Jack.  
>"Thanks, Ms. Amelia. Enjoy your normal week." Jack said putting his Manipulator on his wrist and disappearing.<br>"Who was that Amelia?" Ms. Sarah asked after he left  
>"Just an old friend of Dads. He use to be a Time Agent, and now is in charge of Torchwood." I said, annoyed that he messed up my normal week, even by that little bit.<br>" Oh, I did not think your Dad, or Mom for that matter would like to socialize with them." Ms. Sarah said not trying to hide her confusion. Eventually we all gave up talk and went about our separate activity's. I continued to read Jane Eyre, Luke played a video game on a hand held game system of some kind, and Ms. Sarah was writing in a black leather diary. The flight was extremely long, or maybe just because I am use to getting to where I want to go in about five minutes. What seemed like days later, but in reality was four hours later I finished Jane Eyre, and finally looked back up at Luke and Ms. Sarah.  
>"You are a very quick reader." Ms. Sarah commented.<br>"I guess, luckily I have a library." I said laughing.  
>"You brought other books with you right? We still have about five hours in our flight." Ms. Sarah said. I could not believe it would take nine hours to get anywhere!<br>"Yeah, three. Are you serious about the five more hours?" I asked  
>"Yeah, she is." Luke said looking up from his game system.<br>"Goodness, I am going to sleep" I said laying my head back on my head rest.

It seemed like I had been asleep for around five seconds, but it must have been longer because a voice came over the intercom saying we were beginning our descent. I had my head rested lightly on Luke's shoulder and my arms around his arm. As soon as I was able to understand my position I shoot back up into a sitting position.

"Well, good morning." Luke said with a sound that sounded like laughter in his voice. I lightly punched him in the arm, making him laugh more. I then looked over at Ms. Sarah who was also asleep but sitting up perfectly normal.  
>"How long has she been asleep?" I asked wondering how long Luke was sitting here alone<br>"About 4 hours. She told me to wake her up with we were actually descending."  
>"Aren't we descending now?"<br>"Yes."  
>"So are you going to wake her up?"<br>"Maybe.." He said obviously annoyed that I was second guessing his decision.  
>"Fine, but she will be mad." I said turning away from him. Then he did something I would never of imagined, he grabbed my arm pulling me back around and kissed me.<br>"What was that for?" I asked.  
>"I don't really know.." He said<br>"Maybe you should wake up Ms. Sarah." I said wanting this awkward moment to be over. Then Luke nodded looking embarrassed and gently shook his mom's shoulder.  
>"Wake up Mom." he said she woke up and sat up looking at us both.<br>"Notice she did not jump as soon as she woke up." Luke joked  
>"Be quiet" I said trying to hide my smile. We all sat quietly for about twenty minutes till the plane landed on a long runway.<br>"So where are we?" I asked not expecting an answer.  
>"America." Luke replied.<p> 


End file.
